A Dangerous Ally
by Stampette
Summary: Hermione, fierce, dark and powerful, travels to the Marauders time to educate and stop the losses that are yet to come. Here she meets ones she considers family, pushes others away and causes may to fear her. The marauders, she connects with whilst others do not accept her darker nature and willingness to do whatever it takes.
1. A Darker Girl, a new time and world

**Hey I know on my profile it says I wont start new stories until i've finished others but this popped into my heasd and i love this pairign, obviously Harry Potter is not mine as i am no where near talented enough to write like JK and i hope you enjoy x**

* * *

"I don't see the new defence against the dark arts teacher." Remus Lupin stated, his sandy hair falling in his pale face slightly as he walked into the hall. He had grown, now standing at 6,2 and taller than his friends though his frame looked frail. The other marauders, however, knew this was not the case- his werewolf traits caused him to possess a strength unlike any other and if angered he walked with the stealth of a predator. Other members of the school had noticed it and no one dared upset the normally quiet and reserved marauder.

"I hope she's a chick" Sirius winked at a couple of passing Ravenclaws who blushed heavily as he sat down, lounging with an elegance few could achieve as he looked towards James potter. The teenager had messy black hair and he ruffled it before he answered.

"Only if she's good looking." He no longer looked over forlornly at lily Evans, a fiery redhead he had pinned over for too long. "Trying to bed a teacher Padfoot?"

"Over Evans Prongs?" The shaggy haired marauder asked as more girls stared at his looks and hid blushes.

"I think so, I mean she hates me, doesn't take me seriously would never condone my pranks and has always acted like a bitch to me- 6 years I have tried." Though he looked upset the others were pleased to see the desperation he once held was gone.

"That's great mate, as soon as the lovely ladies hear you'll be almost as wanted as me." James made to retort but the stern looking professor McGonagall took centre stage as she began the sorting. More went to Slytherin than in a fair number of years in comparison the 6 that went to Hufflepuff and 10 that went to Ravenclaw. The snakes hardly clapped and instead settled for a few smirks whereas the lions roared, imitating their namesakes. "Gits" Sirius murmured, looking ready to murder his smirking brother, who has also inherited the families good looks. Though a year younger than the marauders, in his 5th, Regulus Black was feared more than most and Sirius hated that his brother turned down the dark road that the rest of his family had.

"We don't want a fight this early on in the year." Remus reminded him with a touch to the shoulder even though his normally clear blue eyes turned slightly amber at the prospect. Though the most polite and respectful of the marauders, never starting the pranks, his feral side loved a fight and sometimes the other started one with him just so he could get the anger out and didn't hurt anyone who was innocent.

"Already Moony?" James queried as he looked at the dangerous smile that had come onto the lean boys face.

"Bad summer Prongs, still an abomination as per usual." The three fell silent as peter looked on, it had been that way for Remus for a long time and he hardly knew his parents anymore- it did not upset him but angered him. In that moment a flash of indigo light blinded the room and a figure fell onto the stone floor. The figure rose as the light faded to reveal a girl, of 19 maybe in leather trousers, a tight red vest top and a leather jacket that moulded to her body. Her feet were adorned with combat boots though as she moved she did not make a sound, the grace like way she stood and began to walk was also one common to a predator hunting. Yet this was not what drew most people's attention. Her eyes, those that could see the dark brown and honey flecks, showed depth and destruction. She was covered in blood, cuts, bruises including some on her neck, face and hands- that was all the could see. One arm appeared broken but the girl appeared not to acknowledge this as she walked towards Dumbledore, without muttering an incantation or waving her wand the open wounds healed and her arm snapped back into place, her body being cleaned and the blood banishing. Her power was large anyone could see that and Remus smirked at the darkness she held.

"A word Dumbledore?" She asked, though her confidence in his agreement shone through her emotionless voice.

"Of course child." Her ruby lips curled into a Slytherin worthy smirk.

"I appear like this and you call me a child old man?" It was only then people noticed the hidden blade in one of her sleeves, the sheaths full on knives around her waist and the dangerous looking hair pin holding up her long sleek brunette hair.

"I suppose not, come." Yet again showing predatory like grace she ascended the platform and followed the headmaster into a small side room. The hall remained in silence.

* * *

"I am a time traveller, I am here to protect, you will not send me back to where I have come there is nothing left. I am not a child, I have and have been tortured. I have seen death and caused it. I am no more a child than any brought up in war and if that is the case I am a warrior. Do you understand?" Dumbledore looked at her gravely.

"I see, you may stay. I assume tom wins."

"Riddle does not just win, he conquers, he slaughters and he maims. Children, women, men. It makes no difference." He was not surprised that she knew who tom was. "If it helps you to believe me here," she pulled up the top of her top to reveal an ugly looking scar. But that was not what she was showing him, a small tattoo of a phoenix was situated on her left hip and is moved slightly. "Fawkes disappeared after you died." She stated as the tattoo flapped its majestic wings.

"You dabbled and are good at the dark arts." He suddenly stated, his magic rejecting hers as he got closer, it clung to her and swirled around her, he did not know why he had not felt it's presence before. She flinched from him, eyes wary as though expecting an attack.

"Yes and we all did. You do not care though or else Remus would not be in his 6th year. My past and future is tainted with blood and pain. I only did what I had too. I would appreciate it if you did not criticise me or fear me." Her eyes were narrowed and sharp, despite her shorted height her presence was everywhere.

"I fear your power, anyone in there right mind would. I was stating a fact. Will you teach?"

"I, master of some of the most horrific curses teach?" He nodded.

"They need to know, to understand. You are best suited to this and I need a teacher who does not mollycoddle my students. They need someone with the practical knowledge, someone who can strike fear in them but at the same time relate." The woman, for she was no girl, pondered it for a moment before holding out her hand.

"Hermione, I will not go under professor for I am no teacher. I will give it ago but I make no promises. I will also not join the order, you are just starting and I work better alone- I know what I am looking for and I will find it."

"So he made one." She smirked again, her once delicate features hardened by experience.

"Six in this time. I think its time I meet my students." With that she strode out, leaving the headmaster both wary of her and saddened that she had to experience so much- he knew if anyone could get through to the students it would be the war torn girl and if they were scared there was little he could do. She would earn their respect by being tough and no one would dispute her- the darkness and power rolling off her was in the air, some would sense it and others would be wary just because of her wounds. Her necklace too, the diamond round her neck also seemed to hold power, it was a smooth oval on a silver chain though he had never seen anything like it before. It was only then he realised he did not know her last name and made to follow her.

* * *

"She was hot." Sirius had exclaimed as soon as the woman had left. James and Remus laughed.

"She was powerful." Was all Remus stated, his eyes glowing more amber now. "Dark power, warring inside her with light. It was..." He failed to find the words but the glint in his eyes told all.

"Get anything else?" James asked, their friends traits made him a good judge of character.

"Many scars, most you cannot see until you get up close, she's a warrior and I feel as though I want to protect her, it is strange- as though she is one of my pack but she is not like me" Their voices we're low but the loud rumble off chatter would have made it hard for anyone else to hear. Even the teachers were discussing her.

"Strange? Still I could easily look at her all lesson." Sirius looked at his friend. "About that you want to tell lily she's not yours anymore?" James smirked, all of the marauders had a slightly darker nature though most of the time it was all for fun- they knew it was due to the war, Sirius was from a dark family, Remus was a werewolf and James had been scorned to many times to be the golden boy people assumed he was.

"Oi Evans, its over love, your as bit of a bitch and thank merlin we will never get hitched." His rhyme had many of the students giggling and the redhead blushed before her emerald eyes turned murderous and she approached him angrily.

"How dare you potter, I am not a bitch and we were never together. Why don't you just hut your egocentric mouth and back off?"

"Well lily bug," his dark eyes sparkled dangerously. "The thing is you are a bit of a bitch. Who else would disregard me, speak to me with such disdain when I have only ever been nice to you. Who else would demand I stop asking her out even though she's the only one I have ever held interest in." Lily made to slap him but found herself frozen.

"Now now miss Evans that is no way to treat someone you were not even going out with. Opinions are allowed you know" The girl was leaning against the teachers table casually, and smirked at the rooms occupants, no one had noticed her come in though she assumed that Remus may have sensed it. "If I hurt someone every time I was called a name or hurt very few people would survive my wrath. Hence why we learn self control- how else would you master magic and its more advanced forms? Sit." Lily did not as the girl waved her finger and the spell was taken off.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do- you know nothing." The girl let out a light laugh as she stood straight and stalked her way to the head of the Gryffindor table.

" I know people who died for love, I saw it, I was prepared to die for my friends." Moving in a wisp of grey light faster than even the most athletic runners the girl appeared next to the redhead. " I almost did, instead, well you saw me when I came in. He loved you, past tense, and it seems you had quite a catch in Mr potter who must have turned down many to stay true to you. Though I don't doubt there was the occasional slip." Her eyes drew you in, James noticed as she sent a small smile his way and the honey flecks darkened to a reddish colour. "Boys are not known for self control in that area. As I was saying sit down, I am your professor and I suggest you learn manners before you step into my classroom." Lily did so, with the hall shocked at her precious disregard for what the woman had asked her to do. It was at this moment that Dumbledore walked in.

"This is your new defence against the dark arts professor, she has asked if you just call her Hermione instead of a more formal title though just professor will also do. Mr lupin please escort her to her chambers after the meal. Please begin." The food appeared though most were in favour of talking about the new teacher.

"What was that spell? it was awesome!" Sirius exclaimed, looking in wonder at the young woman who ate with delicate manners and surveyed the room carefully. He winked at her and she shot a smirk back, his mash potatoes forming the words 'I don't do dogs.' In shock he turned to see her but she was now talking to another professor while his friends howled with laughter.

"How did she know?" James asked but Padfoot just shrugged.

"No idea mate." He looked at his friend who was still staring at the teacher who appeared not realise her own appeal to many of the young men. "Definitely over Evans." He muttered and Remus grinned.

"Prongs?"

"Yes Moony." "She's noticed your staring and I think Sirius is going to let you have dibs on her." James blushed but it soon faded to a smug grin.

"Good. I intend to take him up on that."

* * *

Dinner was almost over though the volume of chatter had not died down. Before Dumbledore made his final speech or the plates had been cleared Remus sensed someone approaching and turned to see their new teacher.

"Mr lupin." She smiled serenely at him.

"Professor." She rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense, Hermione please. I am not that old." Sirius stood and caught a hand, kissing it, even though they all knew she could easily have moved it away.

"A pleasure my dear Hermione. You are so radiant..."

"That you are not worthy of touching me." With a flick of her hand he was back in his seat, grinning in his jesting manner.

"You wound me fair maiden." He joked as she turned to Peter.

"Mr Pettigrew" she nodded and then turned to the man who reminded her so strongly of her best friend. "Mr potter, may I ask what caused the outburst earlier?" He flushed and ruffled his hair instinctively.

"I... well...For 6 years I wanted her but she would never talk to me without shooting me down, thought she was better than me, never condoned my pranks." He was angry, but also sad that he would never have the red head.

"She is of light magic, completely light magic Mr potter, most are, as you stated, at least a little inclined towards grey."

"And yourself?" Lupin asked, curious to know if she knew the secrets of the magic that he could feel pulsing.

"A rather darker shade of grey, Mr lupin. And on occasion dark as the empty void that awaits us. Now may I retire. You have heard the speech before and I have been informed you are, at least mos of the time, sensible." He rose, murmured a goodbye to his friends and escorted the young woman out, his tall frame overshadowing her 5,4 one at most.

"You've made quiet an impression on the school Hermione." He said softly and she turned her head left to look at him as they walked sown the quiet hallways.

"I highly doubt that Mr lupin." she commented dryly.

"Remus and you appeared randomly with injuries that you haled with wandless non verbal magic, have an assortment of weapons, called Dumbledore and old man and won a fight with Evans who disrespected you. That's an impression whether you like it or not"

"Evans? I was under the impression you liked her."

"She is a good friend, loyal and studious but she has hurt James too many times and he is one of my pack- no one hurts one of my own. If she had touched him I would have broken her neck faster than anyone could blink." His eyes shone amber in the dim hallway and he scooted away from her, worried that his rage may burst from him and caused her harm.

"Come here Remus, I already know and you are probably reacting to my magic, tainted with darkness as it is- no 'dark' creature could ignore it, I am not ignorant of that."

"And death, I can smell it" Remus admitted flushing with worry even as she shot him a smile.

"Its OK, I am not prejudiced and yes killing was necessary and I would do it again. It's OK to let it out around me a little." Suddenly he stood straighter, his eyes amber and feral as he pulled her to him, though to his joy he did not sense fear rolling off her as the boys sometimes displayed but a serenity no one else had shown him.

"Its this too much little one? Does it worry you that I could kill you, that Lily Evans would be dead if she had continued, that my parents are in danger and that Snivellus came so close to being murdered."

"Nonsense Remus, I have met and lived with your kind and you are protectors, it does not come as a surprise though I do have a silver dagger on me in case I am out on a full moon. Why do you think I interfered earlier?" Neither commented on the nickname his feral side had given her as she smelt her hair, getting sued to her and allowing her darkness to cease his torment and anger.

"Little one, looking out for me are you? I look out for you. You wouldn't use that dagger, you'd find another way, you certainly seem as though you have used enough dark magic to easily know how to take me down. Not that I'd ever give my little one a reason to harm me" His transition into Moony was smooth and Hermione suddenly realised something.

"Moony, I can make you wolfsbane so your human side remembers and can control you better."

"You wish to lock me up?" He snarled, his grasp on her tightening. "Little one I thought we had a deal of protection?"

"Not lock you up Moony but help fuse you with him, so he can know your side, your wants better. As it is you transition well." Almost soothed Remus let go of her, his eyes blue again as he held her by the waist too him.

"You would do that for me?"

"Yes Remus, we have darkness within us few can understand, almost kindred and I know your kind better than most. It is hard but I have done it before." They had reached her portrait now, a sleek black panther that growled softly at her.

"Thank you," his gratitude was shown in his eyes, amazed that a stranger would do such a thing for him, that someone else accepted him as he was.

"That's OK Remus, do I just pick my password?" He nodded and clasped his hands over his ears with a smirk. "You can hear me Remus, its OK I don't mind if you know- if anything happens, ever, and you or the others need my help you come to me understood?" He nodded and she smiled, thinking for a moment before giving a mischievous smirk that showed her true age. "Cookies." He smirked also at her childish manner. "Sleep well Remus." She pulled him into a hug, he was not used to this kind of comfort but quickly held her close to him.

"You too little one." His feral side's nickname appeared to have stuck and both smiled as she disappeared into her rooms. They was done in a stylish and simple white with one dark red wall, a silver set of swirls painted across it. There were mahogany bookshelves filled with a vast array of knowledge, a beautiful writing desk and a large window which she immediately curled up next to on the window sill. Today had been hard, her emotionless façade broke and she let a single tear fall down her face as she shook in horror and sorrow, Pettigrew and so many others in that room would have been killed on sight in her time, and then the boys, Snape, Dumbledore- her teachers were alive here, though she knew their fates. The warrior hugged her knees close to her, looking at the crescent moon. This was not how she planned it, she had been emotionless for a long time, she could not let torture and killing get to her yet ten minutes with the ones they had lost threw her into an array of emotions she had though she would never feel again. After a while her features turned stony as she drew up lesson plans, plans to win the war, strategies, lists of recruits and known death eaters. She knew sleep did not come easy even as she settled down and that she would wake early with pain filled nightmares as she drifted off in her first night as a teacher, in the past, with hope.

* * *

**Feel free to review if you like x**


	2. A Lesson of power

**Hey sorry bout the long wait, 14 exams down 1 to go :) and then this may not be updated till September (though hopefully I will have completed most of it by then) as i am away for a month doing voluntary work abroad! I am so excited :) Please leave comments, I was blown away by the amount of feedback i have already received and am so glad that you like my work so thank you all for the massive confidence boost. (19th June 2012)**

* * *

The kitchens, even at 4 in the morning were busy, full of the house elves performing various tasks to prepare for the day ahead; as hermione set down with her favoured dark green ink and black quill, making amendments to her lesson plans and homework.

"Can Pippin get miss anything?" A small elf asked, large violet eyes blinking up at the teacher who was dressed in a simple purple blouse that was short sleeved and had a low V-neck and a high waisted grey skirt that flared out and fell a few inches above her knee and was held up by thin silver belt. She wore high heeled shoes which added a fair few inches and had black bows on them, her legs smooth. Her clothing did not match the tired, weary eyes that looked down at the elf though the owner would never complain at her state of well being.

"Yes please Pippin, some green tea and some raspberries would be lovely if you can." The elf nodded before bustling off and returning moments later with what the young woman had asked for. "Thank you."

"You thanked me? A witch thanked me, you are most kind mistress." Hermione just smiled, she had accepted SPEW was a bad idea but still retained her manners when speaking to anyone, human or not.

"Nonsense pippin, just make sure I have some of this and coffee in the mornings and we will get on splendidly." The elf nodded happily.

"Of course mistress, will you be needing anything else?" The human shook her head and turned back to her work at the pop of the elf's disappearance, working until light arrived and it was time for breakfast, tucking her parchment, ink and quill into a fold in the midnight blue blazer she had chosen to wear, it was form fitting and did up with a single silver button, her necklace falling just above her blouse and glinting in the flickering candlelight of the darker hallways. She soon reached the great hall, being one of the only ones up at half seven and looked at the few Ravenclaws and Slytherin's who she smiled at slightly before joining the head of Gryffindor at the teachers table.

"Good morning professor McGonagall" she said smiling at the woman who turned out to be a ferocious mentor in the future.

"We are colleagues, Minerva please, and Good morning also professor..."

"Just hermione, I'm sorry I didn't speak to you yesterday, I was a little busy, I had a long day." The elder woman gave a sympathetic look.

"It appeared that way my dear, you healed up well but are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yes Minerva, I do not sleep well but cosmetic charms work wonders." Nursing a china teapot and cup that pippin had sent up hermione sipped at her drink, picking at the fruit around her and surveying everyone that came into the room. It was pushing 15 minutes before the first Gryffindor came in and 30 before Remus walked in on his own, the only Gryffindor past 4th year. Instead of sitting down curious eyes followed the marauder who strode up the where hermione was sitting and towered over her seated form, his fair hair falling across his face as he looked at her and smelt the two drinks she was sipping at. His eyes turned amber and Minerva gave a small gasp to which the werewolf smirked.

"You did not get much sleep little one. Do not attempt to lie to me." His voice was deeper, as it always was when Moony took over and hermione grimaced.

"I never do Remus, nightmares and what not. I had 5 hours and that is good for me, the house elves took care of me this morning."

"You will try and sleep longer." The wolf did not suggest but ordered and hermione wondered if Minerva was going to react, fortunately for her she did not.

"I cannot, myself and a friend used to share a bed." Moony growled but hermione waved a hand despite being in front of such a dangerous being. "Not like that mister, settle down. Platonic, not in that manner. It helped us both but he is gone and sleep is no friend of mine."

"Then find someone, platonic, I know plenty of the boys are shooting me jealous looks and would take up your offer of a bed little one not that their hands would stay to themselves, those items of clothing are far to revealing- luckily you can take care of yourself but merlin forbid if anyone lays a finger one you without your permission." He growled and hermione remembered what had said about her being part of his pack- they would be dead before they lifted a finger and no one would be able to stop him.

"They won't. Your friends have arrived Remus , go eat and I'll see you last lesson." Remus could hear Sirius questioning why he was talking to the new teacher and smirked at her.

"I know, my pack think I want you little one. They are wrong, I have claimed you but as my family now. The other imbeciles in this school lust over you, it is disgusting, and the girls are back-stabbers. The lies they speak of, I hear it all." His voice was full of disgust. "The humans are so stupid to think I am with you or that they are worth anything compared to you." The lean marauder stood to his full height and moved toast and jam onto her plate. "You will not starve yourself, you will eat healthily. Till later little one." With that he turned, his robes on the bench instead of on, his white shirt clinging to him and making girls throughout the houses fawn as his feral side walked with grace and confidence.

"Does that side of him not scare you?" Minerva whispered as though Remus could not hear- he did and the wink he sent hermione caused Minerva to flush at her accusations as he then sent a harsh glare at her, amber eyes flashing.

"He would not harm me, we are family even if he has little other." Remus sent her a warming smile, glad to know that she was always on his side even if he had been abandoned by so many, including is own parents. She returned it, already having vowed to protect him as much as she could. " Don't be afraid of those you cannot understand. His kind have been good to me, loyal and brave. Do not fault him on one day a month or the traits he can have." Though older Minerva sensed the girl was wise beyond her years, the haunted eyes assured her that she was not lying and caused the elder woman to shudder slightly.

"I'm sorry its just we rarely see or learn about them properly."

"Propaganda my dear Minerva. Good day." The powerful witch strode out, her tight muggle clothing, aside from her shorter skirt, drawing stares from the room. She had spoken with such conviction and anger at the way Remus was treated that it scared Minerva slightly and she turned to Albus.

"Does it not scare you that he could destroy any of us with all the power she holds?" His blue eyes twinkled.

"I trust her, Mr lupin trusts her. His instincts are strong and if he s convinced then it is true. She is an asset, a powerful and unpredictable woman but an asset nonetheless."

* * *

Remus smirked at his friends rushing to class- Sirius Black who went through phases of not turning up at all and James potter who strolled everywhere with the stride of someone who had always had everything they wanted. Now they were threatening to jog at the speed they were pushing people away from their paths. Three minutes later, five minutes before the class actually started, they were outside the door as third years streamed out. Sirius caught the back of a young boys robes.

"Is she good?" The Ravenclaw looked confused, if not a little scared. "The teacher what's she like?"

"Yeah, good, she's great." He said and Sirius all but dropped him to the ground. It had been at lunch when some fourth years had mentioned being shown unforgivables, though many thought this highly unlikely, that the two boys had become bored with what they deemed 'normal' lessons and had been as energetic as puppies- quite literally in Sirius' case Remus thought with a wry grin, and the rest of the class had become gradually more annoyed with them to the point where even peter had told his friends to calm down.

"Padfoot, prongs we are here, we'll be let in a second. Do not grab anyone or do anything." Remus held the command in his voice other students lacked and, if in canine form, the boys knew Sirius's ears would have flattened at the chastisement. James stopped pacing, as he had been doing for a minute or so, and leant against the wall.

"Sorry Moony, its just an actual teacher." The past teachers had been pretty rubbish, but they did keep disappearing so no one complained when they didn't meet expectations. "I just want it to be a good lesson, you know?" He ran his hands through his, already, severely messy hair.

"Yes prongs." Remus replied exasperatedly as the rest of the class rounded the corner. The clashing Slytherin's and Gryffindor's looked at each other with disdain- the moment broken when a small Hufflepuff tripped over one of the older Slytherin's.

"Watch where your going you filthy mudblood." He snapped, causing the young boy to turn pale as he scrambled to get his things.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see..."

"Shut it you little asshole, I'll have to burn these robes now." The Slytherin curled his lips into a grimace as he advanced on the younger boy.

"Enough, leave him alone." Lily stood in front of him though most of the class looked on in varying degrees of annoyance. They all knew this wouldn't end well- the Slytherin's had been brought up duelling and has knowledge of spells that lily would not touch.

"I'm sorry mudblood do i take orders from scum now? I think not, you need to learn your place especially now you don't have potter to protect you- he was the only reason you haven't turned up dead yet." He held out an ebony wand and shot a deep purple spell before the red head could even draw. It did not, however, reach the girl but was stopped by a shimmering silver barrier that absorbed the spell, purple strands appearing over it briefly as it faded.

"Don't make death threats to my students please, I want at least all of you to get you your exams next year, preferably alive." The voice came from hermione who was leaning in her doorway, she did not look angry at the fighting which surprised many, but rather bored. "I see I need to work on all of your duelling, in a fight miss Evans I will not be there to protect you and you would be in agonising pain right now- that spell is a rather nasty piece of work- 5 points from Slytherin. Do not duel outside my classroom again Mr..."

"Nott."

The burly Slytherin stated, standing with pureblood arrogance. She nodded at him. "In you come." And moved to let them through. The marauders sat in the back row, the Slytherin's at the front as hermione perched herself on the desk. "I am, as professor Dumbledore told you, hermione, that or professor. You can stick a miss at the start but I do not feel old enough to be comparable to any of your other teachers. Your work so far has been disorganised, shabby, your teachers work I am sure. You will find me to be fair but you have e to earn my respect. There are rules- drop your prejudice, no name calling, no trying to kill people in the corridor or this classroom. I shall be most disappointed. There is a room next door if the topics we discuss get too much for you- I will not b babysit you or mollycoddle you. There are going to be painful images, demonstrations and sorrowful texts. Deal with it. Now if anyone uses that room for improper activities rest assured pictures will be put up across the school- do you understand?" The class nodded and a Slytherin held up his hand.

"What can a girl, barley older than ourselves teach us?"

"Your name?" He had shoulder length, straight black hair and piercing black eyes. She swept her own over him and her occlumency shield held strong.

"Severus Snape"

"Well Mr Snape I did not learn all that healing magic because I had spare time nor did those wounds occur from any accident. At my disposal and power are a variety of spells, dark and light, some of which are my own creation. Does that satisfy you Mr Snape?"

"It does professor." She smiled at him slightly, knowing he would base judgement on her lessons not her speech.

"Good, our topic for today will be dark magic and a few curses associated with it, as I previously told you if you can't stomach our discussion you may leave but I expect an essay on it on top of your homework, books are for you to use. What do people know about dark magic?" The red head whom hermione had berated pushed her hand into the air.

"Miss Evans?"

"Dark magic is the antithesis of light magic. Some people cannot perform it and it is a part of magic that society does not accept since..."

"Enough miss Evans, I did not ask for a lecture. That is my job, nor a history lesson. I'm talking about what it does, what it can do, what it is like. Mr?" She looked at a handsome, tanned man at the back of the room.

"Zabini, Darren. It is addictive."

"Five points to Slytherin, the more you uses dark magic the easier it comes, the more reasons you have for using it. Anyone else? Mr black?"

"It taints those in contact with it."

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor."

"Dangerous, it can cause much harm but at the same time be used in a way light magic isn't as it requires more power."

"Excellent Mr lupin, most of you have good basic knowledge, now what are the three unforgivables, the most infamous of all dark curses, I take it you have all heard of them?" The class nodded, some of the girls looking pale.

"The imperious curse."

"Hand up Mr Snape but correct. Considered the least dangerous it gives the user complete control over a living being. This spider," hermione gave a small smirk at the memory of her mentor (though a death eater in disguise) teaching her class. She levitated the spider and a spelt from her wand, knowing that is was impressive to cast such a spell wordlessly but not wanting to show off but doing it wandlessly also- a talent she had discovered under much duress. "The spider is under my control" she flicked it desk to desk before having it crawl into a vat of water. "I could drown it of course, easily, it does not have the capability that a human does to resist the curse." She did not and placed the spider into a jar. "Anyone know of any others?"

"The cruciatus curse." Sirius said, scowling. It was common knowledge that the curse was inflicted on misbehaving pureblood children at times.

"Yes, a curse you have to have intent to cast. It causes unimaginable pain- this too can be resisted slight." She grimaced. "But if you do not get the right medicine you retain twitching or if it is not let up you can become severely brain damaged. Some consider it the worst of the three as it causes most harm to the victim. I will not lie to you- some of you may use it, may have used it or may have it used on you and it hurts. I am not one of judge, I will fight with dark magic if I have to." This time she flicked a hand and the spider writhed in agony. Seeing tears on a few girls faced she whispered "Avada Kedavra." And the spider died. "I put it out of it's misery. Now the cruciatus curse cannot be relieved using normal methods due to the high quantity of pain but I always have enough of a rather handy little potion on me if you ever find yourself under it. You can see me anonymously if you wish or send me a note as long as I know it is being used for good purposes. My door is always open to students unless of course another is with me when a note will be placed on my door. Obviously professor slughorn, despite being a distinguished professor probably does not have it in his stock and I hope you can trust me enough to come get it lest you be in pain." She looked at a few of the Slytherin's, some who avoided her gaze and others, such as Zabini, who stared in slight wonder. "That is all, any questions or help come see me- your homework is a foot or so on the effects of these curses and how you use them- what it takes and does to the caster. And 1 dark spell that you can think of- if you have the same as another you won't know as it will be written on your paper and it doesn't matter." A bell rang out and the students seemed surprised at how long she had held their attention, no pranks pulled or talking in class. Complete control. As they began to pack lily Evans stood.

"I don't think you should be allowing us to research dark curses or showing us them." Hermione did not look up, un-phased by the red head's annoyance.

"You can get access to the restricted part of the library from me if you need to." Lily slammed her fist on the table in an uncharacteristic display of anger.

"Are you not listening to me- this is wrong what you should be teaching us is how to defend ourselves not how to become murderers." Hermione stood from her desk, her frame rigid and honey flecked eyes flared.

"When you get into trouble, when you cry and you struggle because someone is an inch away from taking your life and you don't know how to save yourself or combat his magic because you haven't done any research on it or cared enough in class. When you are writhing in agony at 17 years old and looking at someone who has the means to kill you or when you find traitor or need to interrogate someone then you will appreciate my lessons."

"We won't need too that's not going to happen." Hermione let out a chuckle that was reflected on her haunted eyes.

"It's not? Funny I thought you were knowledgeable. There are people out there ready to kill you, muggleborns. I am no sympathiser but this is no joke- there won't be taunts when you get outside of Hogwarts there will be death. Get out of my sight miss Evans."

"No. I will not listen to your tell me that we should be learning horrific curses form someone whose last name we don't even know. This could be some joyride for you, scaring fourth years. You could be some dark with or some dark wizards whore and just happened top pick up enough informations- where else would you have got those wounds?" Hermione's hands sparked and the class looked in shock as the young woman verbally assaulting their teacher.

"Do I look like a carefree woman to you. I have killed and I will kill even if it is to protect people who are ignorant- I could have let that curse hit you today and I didn't, I could stand by and watch my friends get killed but I didn't even though what happened was probably worse. Now child leave and don't you ever dare to presume that I am not working in your best interest. I am no dark wizards whore" The magic streaming from the young teachers body filled the air and was tangible as she spoke with dark undercurrents, even Snape looked impressed as he felt her power rear as though waiting to attack. Lily looked to argue but Remus stood up and moved in the way of her sight while the others watched with baited breath as his casual stance displayed a deep anger. There was something sinister about the lean marauder at times and now his body language reflected it, his face looking harsh towards someone who was considered his friend.

"I thought you understood our world, tried to fit in Evans- she is telling the truth and muggleborns are being hunted. Hermione is not lying, its in the news. You may think it may not reach us here but it has- don't be ignorant. Now don't argue with me or her any longer. leave or I'll have to forcibly remove you and seeing as you've threatened Hermione here I would be more than willing to. She is trusted by Dumbledore, she is no whore I assure you and I'd appreciate it if you'd shut your filthy mouth and not make up lies." He did not shout as lily had been, nor spoke ion the threatening under tones of the teacher. His voice was frank, arrogant almost as he looked at the shorter witch before him as she huffed, grabbed her bags and left.

"Thanks Remus, I would have done something a lot worse." From the teachers clenched hands and the power still holding the class in awe, pulsing around them, the marauder knew it was true.

"That's OK professor, the rest of you go too." They all scampered at his deep tone, even the Slytherin's who now had cause to fear him as he displayed his anger, except his pack who lounged on tables.

"Well that could have gone worse." Sirius commented and the teacher let out a low laugh that sounded tinged with sadness.

"It could?" She had pulled her arms around her. "I had no control over lily who slandered both myself and my methods."

"So one little girl can't grow up and handle the big bad world, that's not your fault. Besides don't you trust me professor?" He mocked, pulling a puppy dog face to which she rolled her eyes.

"Trust a marauder? Do be serious."

"Oh but I am." To this she let out on light laugh though they all saw if for what it was- a façade.

"Be gone," she pretended to shoo him away. "I will see you at dinner. I have some things to attend to." Remus touched her shoulder, pulling her into a slight hug and she wrapped her arms around him, her head on his chest. She did not see James' disappointed look even though it was a friendly gesture though Moony picked up on the emotion and smirked at the thought of one of his pack wanting to undermine him. Though if anyone wanted her it was better it was one of his pack that the imbeciles around school who wanted nothing more than a quick tryst in a cupboard.

"Are you sure you OK little one? The human was out of line and I should have taken care of her sooner. Permanently." He whispered the last word and heard her chuckle slightly despite his seriousness.

"Yes Remus, no need to be too drastic. Now you should go or there will be none left" She pulled away from him, turning to the window as they left, Remus looking behind him worrying, and she let a solitary, sparkling tear drop onto the window pane, knowing she had pushed it too much, become noticeable before returning to her quarters to freshen up for dinner.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed x**


	3. Clandestine Meetings

**Ok, so its been ages and i apologise, time has flown and i've been terrible at updating and i've had so many ideas, so yeah...sorry it's taken so long. This chapter isnt so long and i reckon some people may not like the characterisation of Remus in this section- sorry if you don't. Thank you for all of the reviews, i'm touched you guys think this story is good and actually want to read it! Also i am English so if spellings seem wrong they may be the English version of that word- but as ever constructive criticism is always welcome as i'm not a perfect writer and i proofread my own stuff and am bound to make mistakes- enjoy! x**

* * *

Hermione didn't get to dinner. Seeing the boys and their fellow students had focused her on the task ahead. She had been stupid, despite her extensive planning, to not realise that seeing Remus would affect her. They had been close in a purely platonic manner and the older Remus was wise and kind, nothing like the unrestrained teenager she had met so far- the one who actually let his darker side play. Sure Remus had on occasion been considered a dark creature but most who knew him only believed otherwise. Sirius was a flirt as ever and his youthfulness was a pleasant change from the man she had known. Yet it was James Potter who startled her the most. Harry had always been a friend and nothing more, a sibling, but his father- despite the similarity in looks, and even though she hated to remind herself of weird age gaps was completely different, arrogant and loud, with hair that looked organised, in a purposefully messy fashion, his eyes were light, a deep brown and sparkled with laughter, a trait missing in her best friend. As a Quidditch player he was toned, from countless ears of keeping himself in peak condition and he beamed at people. Hermione all but banged her head on the table. She could not dwell on a stupid crush like thing, an appreciation of his physique when there was work to be done. Cursing softly at herself, a trained soldier, allowing emotions to rule her, Hermione looked over the lists of countless dates of facts, objects and people. They were mostly completed, just a few loose ends she hoped she would recall- some of the names and dates were not only before her time but had also seemed unimportant before now. Thankfully she had taken time to create lesson plans early as that would be a future waste of her time. She sighed and placed her head on the table. It was now well into night and she was both exhausted and hungry. She had survived on scraps yet a few meals in this time, at Hogwarts, had seemingly already returned her appetite despite the little she ate.

Stretching her muscles from their hunched over position Hermione stood and pulled a plain dark blue robe over her clothes, heading out of her rooms and into the darkened corridor. She moved silently as ever, not coming across a soul until she reached the kitchens. She was surprised to see only a few elves who immediately crowded her. Quickly they sorted out her order of pasta and sauce, one she could never reproduce, and she began to eat- yawning every so often. As she did so Hermione began to think of Snape, another character she felt obliged to protect. He had, after all, been one of the bravest men they had known- even if that side of him was more often hidden than not. Yet she knew here he would be hard to get to- most likely he was already in cohorts with that group. She was almost certain of it, but she would have to accept that and make him understand she was trying to help him, that she didn't want anything from him. The fact she had already mentioned pain relieving potions was a big step- those sorts of texts were new and rare- she hoped he didn't have access to them. She also hoped that some of them took her up on the offer. She was just finishing the bowl, dipping bread into the thick sauce left behind when a figure came stumbling through the door, almost miming putting a piece of fabric into his pocket. Yet she knew it was no act, James Potter was hastily stuffing the invisibility cloak away- not having seen her yet.

"Lovely evening for a stroll" she called, watching the deer in headlights look appear on his face and smirking at the irony. He made to speak, once, twice and again before his eyes shifted guiltily.

"I was just...Remus is feeling ill and..."

"No need for lies Mr Potter, what are you getting and why? I know it is not for Remus", he messed up his hair further in a guilty fashion.

"I got hungry, and Sirius wanted food and..." Hermione's smirk grew even wider.

"Really, and you drew the short straw?"

"Well yes, you weren't at dinner- Remus worried."

"If Remus was truly worried he could have come to see me, he knew I was fine. As it was I was busy and questioning teachers really isn't a student's job is it?" He shook his head, slightly red in the face at being caught.

"I'm going to go..." She waved him at a seat.

"Stay, they are patrolling these floors and the upper floors for a while- it wouldn't do to have your handy little objects to become confiscated as you travel. If Sirius wants food he can get it himself. What did you really come down for?"

"I told you I was hungry" he seemed defiant.

"Are the others even up?"

"Sirius is." That explained it- Remus wouldn't have let him down if he knew she was fine, James would have used the map to find her.

"So I suppose you won't take Remus any of the chocolate cake the elves are finishing for me?" She grinned as his tired eyes lit up at the prospect.

"A whole cake for yourself professor?"

"Hermione, please- and yes- I'll pick at it during the day but Remus did mention a love affair with the stuff so I thought I'd make it for a few. I'd have some down here though before he inhales the lot or Sirius comes to find you." James was halfway between elated and halfway between curious- she seemed to be easy to get along with and she wanted him here- yet she confused him. The elves however brought out a cake that smelt divine and as soon as Hermione cut him a slice his manners almost deserted him. They ate their respective slices in near silence.

"That was amazing." James slouched in his chair, accidently brushing his foot against hers but not removing it. To her credit she acted as though it hadn't happened.

"It was, you know Remus seems rather protective of me- are you not worried he would find out you were down here with me?" He gave a wry smile.

"What Moony doesn't know won't hurt him, besides it's not like we're doing anything indecent- cake at 3 in the morning is perfectly normal."

"He'll know, he'll scent it out but Sirius will be here soon and he will insinuate things..." She trailed off as his foot pressed more purposefully on her leg, Sirius walking through the door.

"Oi Prongs what's taking so long you tosser?" It was then his eyes fell on the pair. "Clandestine meetings professor- I'm ashamed, and a little bit envious" he adopted a hurt expression. "And cake! What the hell is wrong with you Jamsie- to deny me such pleasure as chocolate cake?" As he reached for it the cake spun away into the air, split into two pieces with one landing on a plate for Sirius and a significantly larger one wrapped up for Remus. The boys stared at the effortless wordless and wandless magic.

"For you Sirius, now I'll be scolded by Remus tomorrow if I don't attempt to get a few hours sleep- I suggest you do two. Don't get caught and enjoy your evening. Thank you for the company James." She swept out with grace and Sirius turned to his best friend, eyebrows waggling.

"I bet you'd love to scold her- I saw your feet Dr. suave." James blushed, before it was wiped away by a roguish grin.

"Sirius how did you learn of my favourite things to do whilst shagging a bird? I always knew you had a thing for me- you've been watching! You bloody voyeur." He joked and slapped Sirius round the head and slipped the clock on. "Now, I know you want to touch but this cloak is small and if there are any inappropriate...hey!" He swatted Sirius's hands off his arse where his best mate had been jokingly, but oddly eagerly copping a feel. "I wonder about you sometimes mate."

"Just wanted one up on lovely Hermione- can tell her how good my experience were" murmuring something about death James stormed off- hard to do when there's someone under a cloak with you, and headed to the dormitories.

* * *

It was not Hermione who got scolded by Remus. He was up when they returned and after taking the cake (which they offered with grins) slammed James against the wall.

"Easy mate-seriously Remus let go" Moony only constricted James' windpipe further- just enough to hurt but not bruise.

"I can smell her prongs, it's not skin deep- you weren't fucking her but she's all over you." He sniffed- focusing on the area with the most scent. "Footsie- you may be a pack member Doe but you're not in charge here and she defiantly is not yours to touch, to have without permission. Better you than anyone but you have to earn it- keeping her up is not a way to do that." He released his friend and looked at Sirius who was staring in shock.

"Ok Moony, I knew you wanted a fight but you've scared Lily, a whole class. This is Prongs- he's our friend. You trust him."

"Even with her?" Remus questioned, amber eyes searching for the truth.

"I don't know, but you've got to let him try."

"I have to?" He back Sirius into a corner- taking notice that Peter had scrammed as soon as he let out to wolf. The though made him sneer and chuckle- which only scared the flirtatious marauder. "Are you questioning the leader of this pack? Your alpha? You are canine, you know how this works." Remus's hands slammed next to Sirius's head. In submission Sirius looked down, almost knowing and accepting what was coming. He wasn't normally submissive but Remus was pissed, and an angry Remus reasserted his dominance in the pack. And his did as a wolf would- by claiming or harming. James wasn't canine, he couldn't truly ever be a total threat to Moony's authority but Sirius could. He didn't take his eyes off the ground until Remus tipped them up to meet the amber orbs.

"Speak." He ordered.

"Moony, I'm not questioning you, you know you are my, our alpha. I understand but having your pack come together like this would be good- she's one of us, she understands and I think they should try- she might even reject him."

"True." One hand tilted Sirius's neck exposing the thin column of skin that was his neck, trailing a finger over it. "I could forgive you for your actions, I suppose."

"Please Moony, I'm sorry alpha." Still Sirius averted his gaze to the floor as he begged and Remus stilled a slight curve to his lips. Everyone in the room knew Sirius could die in a matter of moments- it would take little energy for the usually quiet marauder to snap his neck. But instead Remus's teeth- sharpened due to his wolf side sank and into it the pale flesh- marking Sirius. They all had one- a human bite with no transference of the werewolf gene, on their shoulders. But this was a semi-permanent reminder- that hurt when touched sometimes. Yes the playboy liked it rough but this was no teasing bite- this was a claim, a mark for all to see. And it hurt. As he pulled away he saw his friend- teeth glistening with blood- amber eyes turning to blue. "Thank you Padfoot." He said, his voice deeper due to the change but less animalistic than he had been. He hadn't let go of the animagus and instead gave three licks to the wound- cleaning it and healing it enough to scab slightly- though even the slightest pressure would cause a little pain.

"That's ok Moony; I made a mistake challenging you. Trust me; I won't do it next time." Remus shrunk in upon himself- thinking his friends were scared of him and would abandon him as he usual feared. He sat on the bed, waiting for them to run and tell someone but both sat by his side. "Hey, that doesn't mean we're leaving you- I just have to learn to watch my mouth when you wolf out like that." Sirius's light nudge made Remus smile.

"And sorry mate, I didn't realise how, you know, protective you were of Hermione." James muttered. "Can I still try?" His asking made Remus realise that maybe his wolf side had overstepped the boundaries; it wasn't like she couldn't protect herself.

"Yes, just when I have a rough day keep it minimal- seriously that was not in control. I'll try harder next time."

"Or you could just pick on the Slytherins." Sirius offered, knowing his friend wouldn't unless one of them was in severe danger.

"No Padfoot." He reprimanded and Sirius grinned again.

"Well I don't know about you lot but I'm shattered, and we have Hermione first tomorrow so you might want rest so you can protect the prof's virtue from those sleazeballs we call fellow pupils." And he dove onto his bed. As James made to get up Remus clasped his wrist.

"I'm sorry James, I didn't mean to- honestly. I don't know what it was but…" The smile he received was all he needed to know- the hazel eyed marauder didn't mind so much and he was the forgiving sort. "Thanks".

"No worries moony, just warn me next time." He rubbed his neck a little, watching Remus wince as he did so. "Where was peter?"

"He left when I 'wolfed out' as Sirius delicately put it." Neither commented but the pillow flying towards James' head indicated that Sirius wanted them to shut up and both settled down for the night.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, have a good day :) x**


End file.
